Hostile Devotion
by LilyHeartway54321
Summary: Now Damon and Bonnies magic is gone she is left with Kai. Yet each day brings them closer together and soon they start to fall for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi its me, this is Lily and just wanted to say this is based after Bonnie sent her Damon away. Will have fluff and smut for future chapters._

* * *

**1: Tonight**

Bonnie tried to get comfortable on the seat. She had been avoiding Kai's stares as a result he spoke up. "Are u ok?" She looked at him finally and replied. "I don't know I have been held against my will and stabbed but other than that i am doing fine." He let out a chuckle. She got up and left to go to bed.

She stared at the ceiling seen as she couldn't get to sleep. She heard her door open and she shot up. Kai leaned against the door frame. "Can't get to sleep me neither" He simply said as he sauntered towards her bed. "It's because we are lonely. Speaking from experience loneliness is horrible, it makes you want to be with anyone even your mortal enemies" He said.

"Get out of my room!" Bonnie replied.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you have torturous nights of loneliness"

"Wait" she said as he walked out and he turned around and walked over as he pulled off his shirt but kept his shorts on. She moved over so he had room. There were no further comments. Kai was right though because they both fell soundly asleep.

* * *

She started to pour herself some wine. "Your not going to be able to fix it, I used my magic to break it so it can never be used again and then i sent my magic away sooo if i was you i would give up already"

"You should have more hope bon." He replied.

"Yeah i lost my hope when i met you and now we have to spend a whole eternity with you which will probably lead up to me killing myself." She smiled a wicked grin.

"I think you have had to much to drink such as the 6 glasses of wine" he claimed as he pulled the glass out ofher hand. He then drank the rest of what was left in the glass. He smirked at her. They were so close to eachother their bodies were almost touching. He placed the wine glass behind her near the sink. Something took over them and they dived Into a hot mutual kiss. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her up to her bedroom. He swung open her bedroom door and lay her down on her bed. He kissed her deeply and climbed over her. They tugged eachothers clothes off. And...

* * *

It had been a month since they had sex. It didn't happen again but they didn't go a day without showing some sort of affection towards eachother. Bonnie ate the her pancakes. She felt really sick and before she knew it her head was hovering over the toilet. Kai walked in and patted her on the back. He put a flannel under the faucet and ran cold water on it. He placed it on her forehead and then rubbed it around her mout and put it in the basin. "This is horrible. You should go" Bonnie told him.

"No. You probably got food poisoning because you can't get any viruses over here" Kai said.

They shared a small moment together. They smiled at eachother and he helped her up and walked her down the stairs. He made her sit down on the couch. For the rest of the week the sickness didn't get better.


	2. Flares

_Dear readers, _

_ Shocker in this chapter!_

* * *

**2: Flares**

Bonnie feared what it would say. She bought a pregnancy test witthout Kai finding out. It sat there on the edge of the basin. She closed her eyes tight for a minute. She opened her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test. She looked at it and her eyes widened. _Oh no! Oh no, it's positive. How am i going to tell Kai. He is going to kill me._Bonnie thought.

She walked downstairs. Kai stood In the kitchen cooking a sunday roast while listening to runaway train. Bonnie didn't know how to break It to him. There is probably a million ways to say it to someone but its not how she says it thats worrying her it is more of his reaction to it. She wished she was home with Elena and Caroline they would give her good advise on how to deal with this situation plus she wouldn't be in this situation anyway. She guessed the reason why he stuck around even though she sent her magic away and broke the ascendant was because he didn't want to be alone again. He placed two plates out next to eachother. She just stood there in the room looking terrified. Kai looked up and stared at her. He didn't understand why she looked so scared. She hid the pregnancy test behind her. She couldn't get the courage to tell him so she hid the pregnancy test In her pocket and slowly sauntered towards the bin but she was still fixated on Kai. Kai stared into her eyes. She quickly put the pregnancy test in the bin. She walked into the living room and picked up the book 'How To Kill A Mockingbird'. She started to read the book. Kai walked over to the bin and was about to put the meat packaging in until he saw thd pregnancy test in the bin. He picked it up and dropped the packaging in the bin. He looked at it intently and his eyes widened in disbelief. He lumbered into the living room and waved the test in front of Bonnie who froze in fear. Kai sat down next to her but he couldn't mutter out any words. "I-i was going to tell you but-" She was caught off from Kai's soft lips crashing down on hers and surprisingly she kisses him back. They both stop and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the forehead.


	3. Waiting Game

** Chapter 3: Waiting Game**  


Bonnie sat there in silence. She couldn't get her head around what happened yesterday. It was not like she expected. Kai had a soul. She thought she must be going crazy and in a second she will wake up and see her friends and forget about this terrible nightmare. She was starting to enjoy Kai's company but she was didn't trust him. _He is a sociopath! What are you thinking? How can you enjoy this serial killers company? _Her mind screamed at her.

Kai was still asleep on the couch. He was basically hugging the pillow like a 6 year old. Bonnie thought he looked so cute like that but her concsious started to push through and scream _No he does not look cute! He is a crazy person! _She stood up and walked outside. She sauntered through Mystic Falls; a town she misses so much. She had walked for so long her legs started to ache. She walked towards Wickery Bridge. Bonnie sat on the side and hung her legs over the side. She thought to herself of all the bad things that have happened on this bridge. Elena's parents died and Elena was the only one who survived and Elena and Matt ended up in a car accident which only they both survived well basically Elena actually died but came back as a vampire which later on as her vampire self tried to kill herself because of the hunters curse so to be honest this bridge mayswell be cursed.

Bonnie didn't know if she wanted to go back. She didn't know if she liked Kai. She didn't know if she ever wanted children. Her life was so messed up. 1...2...3 She got up and finally decided to walk home. Though she was worrying about confronting Kai. With what happened last night she didn't know what he was going to say. For some reason she had hoped he would go back to his narcissistic self.

She ambled up the steps of the Salvatore Boarding House and slowly opened the door. She had opened the door to a smirking Kai who was in the kitchen. And as usual he was making pancakes. Though he was armed with a bunch of questions to dart at her. "Where were you? How are you? What were you doing? When did you leave the house? Why did you leave the house without telling me? Why are you ignoring my questions?" He asked. _I know why, because you are saying them too fast for me too answer, YOU BIG IDIOT! _ Her inner voice screamed but instead of saying anything she just stared at him. There eyes locked for a moment but she turned away. She ignored all the questions he had asked her and just walked over to the table and sat down. "Ok. Fine ignore me" Kai said slightly annoyed. He placed a plate with pancakes that had whipped cream and blueberries for toppings in front of her. She just gave him a light smile. To be honest she didn't want to talk. They basically sat there in silence until Kai finally spoke up.

"I think we need to talk about the situation?" Kai immediately said.

"Thank god!" Bonnie replied.

"I know you don't trust me or like me but I assure you that I will be there for you and the baby. I never meant to make you bleed or hurt you. My anger gets the best of me. The blood on my hands scares me half to death please trust me. I'll be good to you and the baby I promise. I will be a better man." He said it with such sincerity. He placed his hand on hers. She gaped in huge disbelief. He gave a slight smile.

_Was he being honest or was he playing some sort of waiting game? _She asked herself.


	4. It Starts

**It starts in the head and it begins**

**It starts and it changes everything**

**It starts and it never fades away**

**Can I lay my head down, will you say,**

**"Every little thing's gonna be okay"?**

**Did Juliet ever love this way?**

**The rush of the blood and the swoon and sway**

**Pretty little love's gonna come for you**

**Pretty little love's gonna see you through**

** 4: It Starts**

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Just would love to thank you for you reviews and favouriting this story and all your support. I thought this was going to go down hill. Please give me more reviews ob what you think so far and if you think it is too corny! Lol! _

_Kisses Lily xxxx_

* * *

Bonnie sat up in the night and rubbed her head. She felt so ill. Running back and forth to the bathroom is not the way she wanted to spend the next 7 months. She couldn't even find out what gender it is going be. She looked at the window and then at her stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach and wished that her child will grow up In a loving enviroment and people who adore her. She had no idea that Kai had been awake for hours and had eavesdropped on every word she said. He was slightly sad because he felt that Bonnie thought he was incapable of love for his own child.

**5 Months Later...**

2 months until the birth. Bonnie's stomach was big now and now and then she could feel the baby move. Her friends still haven't came to get her and she was so upset because of that. The only thing keeping her going was the baby and maybe even Kai. She sauntered into the kitchen with her hand on her bump; softly smoothing it. Kai observed her with such intensity. He thinks he might be falling for her...


	5. Katia

**Chapter 5: Katia**

Bonnie flicked through the pages of the book The Great Gatsby. She loved that book. She smiled at the thought of finding true love. Though she once read

_Love Is Like A Ghost, _

_Many Believe In **It** Yet, _

_Only A Few Have Seen It. _

It was true. And for Bonnie she was not going to ever since she is trapped with a sociopath who only eats pancakes. Yet she couldn't stop seeing redemption for him and she believes the redemption blooms in the baby she carries. Their eyes kept meeting. She thinks she maybe falling for him. She was drawned to him.

He came into the room with a vintage teacup which had camomile tea within. Camomile tea was he favourite. He handed it to her then he sat next to her and said "Can I?" Gesturing to her bump. She smiled with a gleam in her eyes. She nodded and he lightly pressed his palm on her bump. The baby did a little kick. She observed him. He was smiling fom ear to ear and his eyes never leftthe bump. "What shall we call her or him?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

He looked up and their eyes met. "Kai junior if it is a boy and you choose if it is a girl" He laughed.

"No way we are calling it Kai Junior" She replied still smiling.

"Ok fine. What about Kenny?"

"Better and I like it. If it is a girl what about Katia?"

"I love those names"

"Me too"

He got up and walked towards the kitchen. Bonnie clasped the cusion. She thought to herself about the name Katia which meant independent, strong and kind woman. Which Bonnie also had to be. She had came to realise that she may never get out of 1994. She has basically been in here a year.

She felt a pinch of pain which was gone in a matter of seconds and then back even more excruciating. She let out a loud gasp. Kai was quick to her side. She leaned on his shoulder. It had already been nine months and she was now having contractions.

**And you can tell everybody**

**This is your song**

**It may be quite simple but**

**Now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

_Please I would love to here your opinion! So please give me a review. I didn't want to go in to deep detail of the birth so in the next chapter I will be skipping straight to the minute the baby is born. _

_Kisses~Lily_


	6. Bambi Eyes

**Chapter 6: Bambi Eyes**

Bonnie was lying on the bed covered in sweat. She could hardly keep her eyes open cause of the excruciating pain she went through. She was so tired. She turned her head towards Kai who held the baby wrapped in a towel in his arms. His eyes were like saucers. "Girl, it's a girl." He smiled. "Our little Katia"

Bonnie started to doze off but heard someone call her name in shock. She perked up. In the corner of her eye she would swear she saw Elena. Yet she vanished. Bonnie just fluttered her eyes and lied back down. Kai didn't want to even hand Katia over like he was hypnotised.

* * *

**Back in the real mystic falls**

"I saw them!" Elena said with tears now streaming from her eyes. "I should have been there for her" She sobbed.

"Did Kai hurt her?" Damon asked.

"No, but-but Bonnie has had a child"

Damon gasped and so did the others. Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Luke and Liv were all there.

"We got to get her and the baby out of there!" Damon shouted.


	7. The Spell

_**Dear Readers, **_

_** Thanks for all the support! I am so sorry for the short pregnancy but I promise you will be seeing an over protective father plus a merge sometime soon. And you will start to see Bonnie's and Kai's relationship adapt! **_

**_Kisses Lily xxxx_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Spell**

Damon stood beside Liv who was preparing the pentogram for the spell. "The pentogram will make like a wormhole like portal so something that connects us to Kai's prison. It will take us right to the Salvatore boarding house. But..." Liv said but stopped before she could say anymore.

"What?" Elena asked calmly.

"But it will let all out not just Bonnie and the baby" She continued.

Elena took a long breath and said "I will do anything to get Bonnie back."

Liv started to chant and the wind blew strong around her. There was huge flash of light and Liv disappeared.

* * *

_In 1994..._

Bonnie sat on the couch with the baby in her arms as she slowly rocked her. Kai went upstairs to get a book. Liv suddenly barged through the door. "LIV!" Bonnie shouted.

"Keep your voice down. Your friends sent me here to get you and the baby" Liv exclaimed. " And obviously you have been getting cosy with my brother otherwise you wouldn't have that" Liv continued pointing at Katia With harshness in her tone of voice.

"Ouch. That hurt" Bonnie replied.

"Right we haven't got time for this come on" She said as she grapped Bonnie by the shoulder but Kai had came down in time to garp liv so she had dragged the 3 through time and space.


End file.
